walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Everett (Video Game)
Mrs. Everett'' (first name and née unknown) is an original character who appears in a photo in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One. ''She is the mother of Lee and B. Everett, and wife of Mr. Everett. Mrs. Everett owns the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore along with her husband. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Little is known about Mrs. Everett's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was Lee and B. Everett's mother and owned, along with her husband, the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon, Georgia. According to Lee, she was a good tuba player. On an April Fool's Day, she thought about waking up her son, Lee, by blowing her tuba in his face. However, her other son, B., filled the tuba with flour and when she played it, flour blew onto Lee. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" It was stated by Lilly at the Everett Family Drugstore that she and the other survivors found two old walkers in the office and their bodies were dragged outside the store by Larry for their safety. Lee immediately realizes that the two walkers were Mr. and Mrs. Everett and silently mourns the demise of his parents. Later on, Lee finds a picture of his mother, father, brother, and himself. Lee tears himself out of the picture for what he has done and to hide his identity. Death ;Killed By *Zombies ''(Assumed) As soon as the apocalypse began, Mrs. Everett was infected and later died in the drugstore's office. Later on, her corpse was placed in the alley next to the drugstore by Larry. Relationships Lee Everett Lee is Mrs. Everett's son. They were not very close after Lee was convicted of murder. Lee can mention that he wouldn't be surprised if his parents hated him, so it can be inferred he didn't know what his mother thought of him. Their relationship was not explained thoroughly. Lee misses his family, as was mentioned in "A New Day" to Clementine. Mr. Everett Mrs. Everett is Mr. Everett's wife. Although not much is heard about her, it can be inferred Mr. Everett loved her very much. Relating to Lee's line, "My parents came in here hoping to survive... but it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad... trying to be a hero..." which then can mean his dad tried protecting Mrs. Everett from any walkers coming in to attack and died in the process. B. Everett B. Everett is Mrs. Everett's younger son. It is mentioned by Lee that if B. was with his parents when the walkers attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his mother and was close to her. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Photograph) Trivia *In "Long Road Ahead", a conversation with Clementine, based on what Lee says, will reveal that Mrs. Everett played the Tuba. **The same option for the conversation will also reveal that Mrs. Everett enjoyed a good prank on April Fool's Day. Whether this was a part of her personality or simply holiday spirit is currently unknown. Category:Walking Dead Characters Everett, Mrs. Category:Unnamed Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Video Game Characters